tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Hyuga
Daisuke Hyuga was the great grandfather of Shogun Masamori Hyuga and a member of the Hyuga Clan. He was last seen 20 years prior to the Yamatian Invasion. According to a Yamatian legend he had lost his wife Matami Hyuga during a brutal raider attack on his palace. In his desperation he sold his soul to the demon Yurius in exchange for bringing his beloved wife back to life. Yurius answered the call, and the palace was covered in darkness. Neither Daisuke, Matami nor any of the servants were ever seen again. Biography Early Years Not much was known about Daisuke Hyuga among the masses other than that he was a member of the Hyuga Clan and that he was a loyal daimyo who worked for various emperors of Yamato. He and his wife Matami loved each other above anything else. He had a luxurious palace built on Nabatsu, the northernmost island of the Yamatian archipelago, although the area suffered from occasional raider attacks. Distreyd Era One vicious raider attack cut Daisuke's palace from the rest of the world, and no one dared to enter the forest because some claimed that it was haunted. This fear was fueled when none of the expeditions sent into the forest ever came back, including the Bouken Eiyu which had entered the manor to bring back the Hyuga Clan's heirloom sword Miryokuteki. Stories Version 1 Hyuga Daisuke had a grand palace at the junction of three rivers, the Kawa Nemui, Kawa Ikari, and Nakushita Tani no Kawa on Nabatsu. It was a wondrous place, deep in the Valley of the Blind Monk, surrounded by a forest. Then, twenty or so years before the Unification of Yamato, raiders attacked and pillaged Lord Daisuke's palace, killing his wife in the process. Maddened by grief and rage, he used the dark arts to seal away his castle and entrench the valley in which it stood with evil. None had seen him nor his palace since. Though the forests inside the valley were regarded as dangerous, it wasn't until farmers began cutting further away from the forest's edge that suspicion fell once again on the missing Hyuga Daisuke. Suddenly packs of large wolves began venturing out of the valley, and dark whisperings could be heard at night. One boy, thought to be missing after one particular wolf attack, appeared days later in a gibbering, feverish form. He claimed to have seen others in the wood, lights and voices, and that he saw a tall, forbidding building between the trees. One lord, Jujaska Kendoku, believed the boy and hired a group of gaijin to make an expedition into the Valley of the Blind Monk. He wanted to find the Palace of Daisuke and know what happened. Not just to the land itself, but to a family heirloom, the Miryokuteki sword. It was lost with his distant cousin's great grandfather, the Lord Daisuke himself, when he disappeared in the valley along with his castle. Two months passed since Jujaska first heard word of Daisuke, and another two since his expedition party left, and no word had been recieved of what had occured to them. The lord, impatient, decided that it would be prudent to hire another party to find the others and continue their work. He found the Bouken Eiyu to be right for the job. Although the Bouken Eiyu managed to successfully travel through the woods into the palace, none of its members were seen again in Yamato, and no one dared enter the Haunted Forest since that incident despite Jujaska's pleas. Only one known survivor, Jonathan Seneron, appeared months later in Libaterra, but spoke too incoherently for anyone to understand his crazed ramblings. Version 2 The room was a black darker than night. Daisuke had seen to that. The arcane symbol etched into the floor of the room glowed a demonic purple, with small flames of ice wisping upwards. The two people in the room did not notice; one was too focused on the other, and the other was a lifeless husk. Daisuke continued his guttural chanting as he circled the lifeless corpse of his wife, his sword drawn and drawing swirling arcs in the air above her. He could feel the energy in the room, the raw power. Torches previously unlit suddenly sprang to life, yet their flames could only illuminate themselves, pushing none of the darkness away. Daisuke gave a small laugh in his mind, his mouth still continuing his incantation. Nothing can overcome this darkness. I am steeped in ebon ichor and draw it in, magnificent in my downfall, savouring all this bitterness. The darkness is within me, and nothing can cast it from me. No one can; Matami is gone from me. His eyes hardened at that last thought, so bitter and stale the echo in his mind. He could still hear the sounds of battle, his men fighting with the intruders, dark men with no civilization. He recalled the moments where he had been so distracted in slaying his foes that he forgot to defend his wife's chamber, instead traveling throughout the palace to find anyone he could cleave into pieces. Then he remembered her piercing cry and rushing back to her chamber, finding a group of barbarians ransacking the room, trampling over a small body strewn on the floor. Matami. He had slewn all of them, casting their insides over the walls and staining the stone beneath his feet red. He tore them to shreds, dismembered and destroyed all that he could of them until he could swing his sword no more. His surviving warriors had found Daisuke clutching his dead wife and sobbing quitely. With their questioning of what to do next, Daisuke had ordered them to take Matami's body and follow him. He took them deep underground, down winding staircases to a place none of them had seen before. The guards' torches gave light to Hyuga Daisuke's secret: a temple dedicated to darkness. The now-strange lord turned to his unwitting followers and made quick work of them. Their blood would be needed. Opening his eyes from the flashback, Daisuke quickened his chanting; it was almost time. Words tumbled out in precise timing, his breath shortening as the stream of magical intonations flowed out, the flames rising more and more. Then it stopped and the moment came. His sword, the Miryokuteki, plunged down into his wife's body, and broke the stone underneath. The glyph's glow became brighter and brighter, and then the purple light became blinding. "Nothing matters to me anymore. Take me, take my life, for my love has been extinguished. Riches, power, all to dust! Do as you will, my lord, for I have nothing left. I am your tool and your pawn; I give you me, utterly." Then he uttered the final word, and an eruption of magic exploded from within the glyph. "Yurius." And all went black. See also *Bouken Eiyu *Daisuke's Palace *Hyuga Clan *Kendoku Jujaska *Miryokuteki *Yurius Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire